


Piece by piece

by lashden



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashden/pseuds/lashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Лектер – горящая путевка в тур по радостям брака и совместного проживания. <br/>Но Уиллу не нужен билет в один конец в этом изумительном путешествии. Ему не нужен ни дом из корабельной сосны, ни ангелоподобный сынишка, ни лабрадор на заднем дворе, ни седан семейного типа. Уиллу нужно, что перед глазами прекратил плыть потолок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by piece

От ладоней доктора Лектера пахнет шалфеем; от него пахнет терпкой арабикой, гелем для душа с запахом грейпфрута, мятной зубной пастой и дорогим одеколоном.   
От доктора Лектера веет спокойствием и уверенностью, как от постера с автомобилем экстра-класса: предложение, от которого трудно отказаться, и всего лишь за 450$ в месяц в рассрочку на 15 лет. Доктор Лектер стоит того, чтобы зарабатывать на него, откладывать каждый цент и по ночам представлять, как однажды ты завладеешь им и сможешь демонстрировать друзьям, а они, осклабившиеся гиены, будут фотографироваться на его фоне и, сжав зубы, говорить, что сейчас находят людей и получше. Более молодых. Более современных. Более стильных. Ты не услышишь ни одного из этих едких комментариев обиженных людей - ты, рассеянно улыбаясь, будешь смотреть на него с плохо подавленным обожанием и стараться не заляпать его пиджак своей слюной.  
Доктором Лектером хочется обладать.

Он – символ самодостаточности; расписка на гербовой бумаге о том, что однажды тебе посчастливится прикоснуться к полноценной жизни; он – обещанный принц, о котором говорили в сказках, он – именно тот удивительно чуткий и понимающий партнер, которого ты искал всю жизнь.  
От доктора Лектера пахнет удовольствием и удовлетворением – если у этих состояний вообще есть запах – будто он только что покинул двухэтажный дом в частном секторе, украшенный двумя клумбами с фуксиями и резной верандой; дом из сосны кремового цвета, выбранный в результате пятимесячных раздумий его супруги, из окон которого виден небольшой кусок леса и перспективного будущего, где все счастливы, нет никаких долгов по банковских картам и бессмысленных ссор.   
От него пахнет завтраком, любовно приготовленным заботливой женой (блондинка под тридцать с волосами, собранными под широкий обруч, и юбкой чуть ниже колена), дважды в месяц посещающей химзавивку и маникюрный салон.   
На щеке доктора Лектера – аромат сладкого поцелуя в щеку и звонкого «Удачи на работе, папочка!», которые светловолосый мальчик произносит с некоторым придыханием, испытывая благоговейный трепет перед отцом. 

Доктор Лектер – предложение подобной жизни; горящая путевка в тур по радостям брака и совместного проживания.   
Но Уиллу не нужен билет в один конец в этом изумительном путешествии. Ему не нужен ни дом из корабельной сосны, ни ангелоподобный сынишка, ни лабрадор на заднем дворе, ни седан семейного типа. Уиллу нужно, что перед глазами прекратил плыть потолок. Чтобы изо рта пропал привкус крови и желчи. Чтобы мышцы прекратили болеть. Чтобы голова перестала раскалываться.  
От доктора Лектера пахнет надеждой на то, что одиночество и боль прекратится – Уилл, приподнявшись с мокрой подушки, делает большой глоток этого аромата и со стоном опускается обратно, направляемый твердой рукой.

\- Тебе нужно отдыхать, - хриплый свист вместо обычного твердого голоса.

Ганнибал Лектер мог бы стать отличным папой. Он очень терпелив; его не раздражают детские оплошности – разлитый сок, разбросанные по дому игрушки – доктор Лектер развешивает на плечиках вешалки рубашку Уилла, оставленную на кресле, подбирает к ней пиджак и штаны и, педантично проведя ладонью по стрелке брюк, аккуратно кладет комплект около кровати.  
Доктору Лектеру нравится заботиться – даже не столько заботиться, сколько контролировать. Он ставит на пол около кровати плошку с холодной водой, смачивает в ней мягкое полотенце и кладет на горячий лоб Уилла. Ганнибал внимательно смотрит, как капля стекает по виску и расплывается под тугим завитком темных волос: пальцы заводят за ухо выбившуюся прядь и, будто выказывая похвалу, обводят скулу.  
Уилл порывисто выдыхает во сне и, повернувшись на бок, утыкается носом в запястье доктора, скаля зубы и хмурясь.

\- Тебе нужно отдыхать, - повторяет Ганнибал и большим пальцем обводит нижнюю губу Уилла, приоткрывая его рот.  
Доктор Лектер просовывает фалангу под язык Уилла и, дотронувшись до нежной кожи десны, обводит неровную поверхность. Уилл Грэм делает глубокий вдох и приоткрывает рот, разрешая Ганнибалу проникнуть глубже в него.   
Доктор Лектер методичен и последователен, как хороший наставник: он медленно проводит пальцем по зубам Уилла и едва касается кончика его языка. Грэм, растянув рот в усталой улыбке, аккуратно обсасывает палец, пропуская его через плотно сжатые губы, и легко прихватывает мозолистую кожу, зализывая языком прикосновение зубов.

\- Хороший мальчик, - Ганнибал размеренно гладит Уилла свободной рукой и смотрит, как двигается его челюсть. – Хороший мальчик…

Уилл сглатывает; он приоткрывает глаза и, пьяно глядя на ладонь Лектера, расплывающуюся перед лицом, вбирает в рот еще один палец. Грэм сосет их усердно, как вкусный леденец, испытывая какое-то удивительное наслаждение от этого простого движения, словно Лектер награждает его. Лектер позволяет ему жадно облизывать свою ладонь, потому что демонстрирует свое расположение. Уилл с хлюпающим звуком выпускает пальцы изо рта и тяжело дышит, вслепую отыскивая своей рукой колено Ганнибала.

Грэм хочет быть его «хорошим мальчиком»: в этом есть что-то от собачьей привязанности; Уилл похож на спаниеля, который усаживается в ногах хозяина и, задрав голову, ждет любой команды, любого приказа, лишь бы можно было доказать свою преданность.  
Жарко; то ли от высокой температуры, то ли от присутствия доктора – он укладывается поверх вытянутой в сторону руки Уилла и просовывает ладонь под одеяло. Вдох – живот проваливается под ладонью – и Уилл боится снова начать дышать. Уилл боится испортить все.  
Он послушная, выдрессированная собака, которая ждет команды.

\- Хороший… - Лектер утыкается носом под его ухо и касается сухими губами его шеи, надавливая языком на пульсирующую артерию. Уилл вздрагивает и порывисто выдыхает, чувствуя, как теплая ладонь приподнимает его майку.  
Уилл жаждет этого прикосновения – секунда, растягивающаяся на целую вечность, пока пальцы заводят ткань выше и ласково обводят пупок. 

Доктор Лектер был бы отличным отцом, да. Он всегда бы знал, чего ждет его чадо, его обожаемый ребенок, плоть от его плоти – рука соскальзывает за пояс пижамных брюк и аккуратно разглаживает влажные жесткие волосы. Он бы тщательно следил за тем, чтобы его сын ни в чем не нуждался – пальцы ласково обводят основание члена, придавленного тканью, и чуть потягивают на себя, распрямляя. Он бы предварял любую просьбу, любое его желание, он бы знал, что именно нужно сделать, - Уилл со стоном выгибается в пояснице и, ахая, поворачивается к бесстрастному лицу доктора Лектера. Он был бы очень внимательным, очень заботливым, очень участливым по отношению к своему наследнику.

\- Сделай так еще раз, - говорит Ганнибал и чуть улыбается, проводя кончиком пальца по набухшей вене. – Для меня.  
Для него Уилл Грэм готов сделать что угодно. Для него Уилл Грэм изгибается до хруста в костях, подаваясь бедрами вверх, стараясь толкнуться в его горячую ладонь; для него Уилл Грэм, глядя в его глаза, бессознательно стонет и ищет его рот. Для него Уилл Грэм лихорадочно стаскивает с себя одеяло и поднимается на локтях, дрожащих от напряжения, чтобы закусить губу и захныкать от увиденного: рука уверенно двигается вверх, чуть сжимая и разжимая член, и медленно поворачивается по часовой стрелке, размазывая смазку.

Ганнибал Лектер был бы отличным наставником: он знает, что удовольствие действеннее наказания, он знает, что для закрепления определенной модели поведения нужно хвалить и радовать, поэтому он дотрагивается сухими губами угла рта Уилла и резко двигает рукой, проглатывая его вскрик.  
\- Хороший… - говорит Ганнибал и разве что не чешет его за ухом.  
Уилл сдавленно дышит, неловко поднимая ягодицы, и думает о том, как слезть с кровати и встать на колени. Уиллу хочется сесть перед доктором Лектером и, зажмурившись, почувствовать, как чужая ладонь треплет его по волосам.  
Уилл не хочет быть ему равным, нет.

Уилл хочет быть его собственностью, хочет, чтобы Ганнибал оставил на нем следы, хочет, чтобы тот распоряжался им по своему усмотрению. Он хочет стать неотъемлемой деталью интерьера, незаменимой утварью на кухне, самой нужной книгой в кабинете – он хочет быть необходимым Ганнибалу.

Он разочарованно всхлипывает, когда Лектер поднимается с кровати; Ганнибал прячет усмешку и тихо говорит:  
\- Тебе нужно поесть, - и Уилл не собирается возражать. Уилл смотрит, как доктор Лектер приносит поднос, ставит его на кровать и опускает палец в неглубокую тарелку супа.  
\- Тебе нужно больше отдыхать и набираться сил, - он обводит пальцем губы Грэма и закрывает глаза, когда тот сосредоточенно вылизывает его ладонь. – Открой рот.

Уилл послушно садится прямо и пододвигается ближе, когда Лектер подносит ложку к его губам.  
На вкус – солоновато и пряно, чуточку отдает вином, но Грэм съедает ложку за ложкой и медленно пережевывает мелкие кусочки мяса, которые Ганнибал любовно вкладывает в его рот.

\- Я исцелю тебя, - Лектер опускает ложку в пустую тарелку и тянется к Уиллу, чтобы оставить на нем поцелуй. – Я помогу тебе, мой мальчик. А теперь тебе нужно поспать.

Грэм укладывается на подушку и тут же закрывает глаза, стараясь не разочаровывать доктора Лектера.  
Уилл вслушивается в его неторопливые шаги, но Уилл не видит. Он не видит, что Ганнибал Лектер хромает.  
Он не видит, что Ганнибал Лектер улыбается.

Он не знает, что Ганнибал Лектер становится не только его наставником.  
Он не знает, что часть за частью Ганнибал Лектер становится им самим.


End file.
